Autobot Spartans
The Autobot Titans are an Autobot military unit stationed on Earth in the Transformers: The New Age fanon. :"We will fight until all are one or die trying." Overview The Autobot Titans started out as an unofficial group of Autobots that had crash-landed on Earth millions of years ago. Their leader, Maximus Prime, was originally called Overdrive, operations officer aboard the Ark when it first crash-landed on Earth 4 million years ago. After the final battle with Megatron's Decepticons, Overdrive was the only remaining Autobot. So the dying Optimus Prime turned over the Matrix of Leadership to him, creating Maximus Prime. Then with his last breath, Optimus revealed to Maximus the location of the Elysian Gynru, an Autobot crusier that apparently had been sent out in search of the Ark and crash-landed in the Colorado Rockies about a million years after the Ark. When he found the ship, Maximus re-activated the surviving crew members, among them the commanding officer of the ship, Blazer Prime. When Maximus told his story to the group, Blazer was still against a stranger taking charge of his crew. But when he saw the Matrix with his own eyes, he consented to let Maximus lead. Since then the unit has transformed into a single, cohesive team. After fighting the Decepticons in the Heavy Metal War on Earth for a few more years, Maximus was shocked to learn that his old commander, Optimus Prime, was alive and functional, brought back to life by Quintesson sepratists. After Maximus turned the Matrix back over to Optimus, the unit was officially incorporated into the Autobot Army and was named the first Sentinel Unit in the Army. The Autobot Spartans soon resumed their duties on Earth, establishing their base of operations in College Station, Texas, among the students and teachers of Texas A&M University. The Autobot Spartans are one of the more overlooked units in the Autobot Army, being still relatively new and inexperienced. They don't have many ties within the faction, but have made close allies in the form of Team Teraelectronvolt and Team Plenary. The Autobot Titans are members of the Autobot War Council, and they are the lead unit of Sidewinder Squadron. Return to Cybertron The Autobot Titans soon became experienced veterans of the Heavy Metal War on Earth, enjoying many victories and suffering many loses. But soon disturbing news reached them: the Decepticons were starting to abandon their operations on Earth and returning to Cybertron to finish the fight on the home front. To make matters worse, the Predacons had also begun to mobilize their military and were already causing trouble. The Maximals had scrounged up what fighting forces they could, but it wasn’t enough to qualm both the Decepticons and Predacons. So Optimus Prime ordered all Autobots to return to Cybertron and report to Iacon City. The Autobot Spartans were among the first to lift off from Earth. It had been millions of years since any of the Spartans had looked upon their homeworld, and it had not changed at all since they left. But their return was not as pleasant as they had hoped. Upon entering Cybertronian airspace, their ship was attacked by AA guns, forcing the Spartans to use the escape pods to get to the surface in one piece. They all managed to land together in the same area, about 250 miles outside of Iacon. But a combined Decepticon/Predacon attack force ambushed them just as they got out of their pods. It wasn’t long before the Spartans were surrounded and pinned down. During the firefight, Maximus Prime, Boltbrain, and Meds, were all critically injured and needed medical attention before their sparks were extinguished. So Blazer Prime, in a desperate gamble, sent out a distress signal, which was picked up by none other than Team Teraelectronvolt, who was just entering the system after coming back online from an EMP blast that rendered them unconscious for a long time. So Higgs Boson, Cauterise, and Rebuild, went down to help with the wounded while Fort Worth led the rest of the team to punch a hole through the enemy ranks and clear a path to Iacon. Higgs Boson’s group did what they could to help the three warriors, but they couldn’t do anything else until they got back to Iacon. So while en route, Searcher sent a message to Iacon, which was received by Silver Wind of Team Plenary, who was acting as the Maximals’ temporary ambassador to Iacon. She immediately ordered Serene and Extricate to prepare to take on wounded upon their arrival. As soon as the Spartans and Teraelectronvolt arrived at Iacon, Serene and Extricate began working immediately. After several mega-cycles Serene’s diagnosis was clear: many of their vital components had been critically damaged and beyond repair, but that wasn’t the worst of it: the energon that was still circulating through their systems had been contaminated by Predacon weaponry and was deteriorating their internal structures. She concluded there was only one way to save them: extract their sparks and their cerebral components and build completely new bodies for them. Blazer Prime trusted the advice of the medic and gave his approval. Higgs Boson also volunteered to help, along with Cauterise and Rebuild. So the combined team of Serene, Extricate, Higgs Boson, Rebuild, and Cauterise set about constructing the new bodies. They worked non-stop, taking on only just enough energon to keep them going for a couple more mega-cycles. Finally, after 3 days, the team, exhausted and running on fumes, were done. The three Spartans were back online and were stronger, faster, and more efficient than before. They had also been reformatted with all new vehicle modes, too. Maximus Prime then declared that the Autobot Spartans were forever in the debts of Team Teraelectronvolt and Team Plenary and that they would be allies to the bitter end. Current Members *Maximus Prime *Blazer Prime *Sonicblast *Boltbrain *Springer Streak *Steelwraith *Axel *UpDraft *Patchup *Rapidfire *Burnout *Bigrig Other Members *Dragonslayer *Fortress Aggiemus *Agamemnon *Hammerfiend *Alarya *Ionica *Armory *Amplitude *Hauler *Brains *Bluechill *Quickfix See Also *Iacon Elite Guard, an allied Autobot Unit *Archaicons, a rival Decepticon unit Category:Transformers: The New Age Category:Autobots Category:Groups